Conventionally, there is a known solid state relay including a third connection line that connects a node of a capacitor and a resistor which constitute a snubber circuit, to a gate terminal of a triac (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-60322). However, the conventional solid state relay has a problem in that, due to a shock or the like, a crack is likely to occur in the capacitor, resulting in the snubber circuit being burnt; or the triac is likely to be disconnected, resulting in the control circuit including the triac being burnt.